


Protecting Aibou

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Protecting Aibou [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: After Yugi suffers a horrible accident, the Pharaoh finds himself in his own BODY! Why does he need it? What does this mean for the future? Also will he be able to protect Yugi from the painful memories of that night? What about protecting himself?





	1. Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Post Doma fanfiction of just a random story that came to me. Read, review, and enjoy ^_^ it will have puzzleshipping eventually.

  "We need a crash cart!" Someone shouted as the doors to the ER swung open. "Now!" The person who spoke those words were covered in blood. He sat on a person, performing CPR, while the stretcher was wheeled into a room.

 "Please save him!" A young man cried out, he was covered in blood, his eyes blood shot from crying. He headed towards the room when a nurse grabbed him.

 "I am sorry sir, you can't go in there." She stopped him.

 "Yugi!" The Pharaoh called out to the boy on the stretcher. His friend, his partner, laid on the stretcher covered in blood, his whole body was pale. Last thing he saw before the nurse took him away was the EMT getting off his body and a doctor running over to put a needle into Yugi's chest. Then, he saw doors. He was in the waiting room.

 "Contact his family, the doctor's will do all they can." The nurse who took him to the waiting room said. He nodded slightly, but did not speak a word. He just stared at the door. The image of his friend not leaving his mind.

 An hour went by, the Pharaoh was sitting in the waiting room. He had called Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto, told him Yugi was at the hospital. He explained quickly who he was, which thankfully he did not question it too much. The Pharaoh himself didn't know what was going on with his situation. He looked up at the time and then sighed, he was playing the waiting game, one game he did not like to play.

 "Pharaoh!" Solomon called out. Carrying Yugi's duffel bag on his right shoulder, he ran over to the Pharaoh and he instantly noticed the blood all over his clothes. Thankfully he brought some spare clothes, just in case. "What happened?"

 The Pharaoh looked into Solomon's eyes. Dirt covered his face as well as tear stains, blood was on his wrists, hands, cheek, and upper chest. Behind the man was his jacket that had blood all over the sleeves. "Yugi." He was able to choke out. "Yugi." He couldn't speak, tears were threatening to come once again.

 Solomon noticed them instantly. "Here." He handed him the bag. "I brought some clothes for Yugi, but you need them more than he does right now." He sighed. Yugi told him about the spirit of the Pharaoh from the puzzle and though he never met the Pharaoh, until now, he knew of the brave and mighty Pharaoh who saved mankind over five thousand years ago. Now looking at the man before him, he saw a young boy, destroyed, broken, and hurting. "Go clean up and change. It'll help."

 The Pharaoh took the bag and stood up. "Thank you." He mumbled, grabbing his jacket, and walking towards the shower rooms. Once there he washed up, changed his clothes, put the old ones in the duffel bag, hoping the blood would come out of it. He examined himself in the mirror. "What is going on?" He asked himself out loud. "Why do I have a body?" He picked up the Millennium Puzzle and looked at it. "What did you do?" He questioned it, hoping for a response. He sighed and put it on him.

 Solomon was at the nurse's desk when the Pharaoh returned. "Did you hear anything?" He asked walking up to Yugi's grandfather.

 He nodded. "Yugi is still in the OR. They said it could be another five hours." He sighed and walked towards the chairs. "Now, Pharaoh. Tell me what happened to Yugi." He said, sitting down.

 "Gramps!" A young blonde called out. Two other teenagers followed behind him.

 "Joey! Tristan! Tea!" Solomon called out, smiling slightly. "I am so glad you made it." He stood up and greeted the three teens.

 "You said it was an emergency, that Yugi was hurt." The blonde one, Joey, spoke as he caught his breath.

 "But he looks fine to me." Tristan, the brunette, pointed to the Pharaoh. "So what gives?"

 Tea had a thought and swallowed the lump in her throat before asking. "Pharaoh?" She knew about the Pharaoh, but was confused to see him with a physical body. She gasped! "Is, is Yugi dead!?" She called out.

 "No!" The Pharaoh spoke. "This isn't his body." He sighed.

 "Okay, now I'm confused." Tristan groaned.

 "Yeah, I am too." Joey admitted and rubbed his eyes.

 "The Pharaoh was just about to tell me what happened." Grandpa spoke up. "Why don't we all sit down." He motioned for everyone to sit in a chair. Once settled down, he looked at the Pharaoh. "First off, besides Pharaoh, what should we call you?" He asked.

 The Pharaoh sighed. "I don't know my own name, but Yugi sometimes will call me, Yami. If you wish to call me that, I will answer." He replied, looking down at his feet.

 "Yami?" Tea spoke out loud. "I like it." She smiled.

 "Doesn't that mean darkness?" Tristan asked. "Seems weird."

 "Yugi always said I was a darker side of him, I always told him I wasn't. But he insisted on calling me that." The Pharaoh, Yami, sighed once again. "Plus," He smiled slightly. "He said it has four letters and begins with a Y, just like his name."

 Grandpa nodded. "Ok, Yami it is!" His voice got serious once again. "Now, tell me. What happened to my grandson?"

 Yami looked at all of them, gathering their facial expressions and made sure they all were looking at him. "Yugi was stabbed." He finally was able to say what had happened.

 

  
_"That was a great idea, Pharaoh!" Yugi smiled, stretching his arms up above his head. "I guess you were right and I needed some air." He turned and looked at the spirit that floated close to him._

_"I am glad you got out of the house. All that homework was starting to bore you, I could tell." The spirit returned the smile to his young counter part. "I figured a nice walk in the park would work."_

_"It did. Finals are horrible and I just put off the homework too much." The sun was setting, it was getting dark. Yugi had taken a wrong turn without realizing it. Talking to the Pharaoh about how he was playing games with Joey too much was effecting his school work. "Ok, mom." Yugi sighed._

_The Pharaoh chuckled. "Just because your some hot shot duelist and savior of the world, doesn't mean you can skip school work." He laughed out loud that time._

_Yugi smiled big. "I love when I can get you to laugh like that. It makes you seem more," Yugi paused. "Uhm what's wrong?" He asked the Pharaoh, who had stopped and was staring down an ally._

_"Aibou." He spoke softly._

_"Well look what we got here." A figure came out of the shadows. "Talking to yourself huh?" The man was much taller than Yugi, had on a green beanie hat, with some red hair coming out from under it. His eyes were deep blue, almost dark._

_"I don't want any trouble." Yugi said, taking a step back. He walked right into another person. This person was tall, was on the chunkier side, and he had yellow eyes with brown hair. Once again, a green beanie was on his head._

_"You're not going anywhere.." The man spoke, grabbing Yugi's arms._

_"Let me go!" He struggled to break lose._

_"Aibou, switch now!" The Pharaoh called out, but it was too late. They had already taken the puzzle off of Yugi's neck and once the connection was gone, they could not switch. One of the many downfalls of the millennium puzzle._

_"Please, not my puzzle!" Yugi called out. A third man had appeared from the ally. He had black hair, green eyes, and also had a green beanie on his head, he also had a bat. Which he used to take the puzzle off Yugi's neck. "I will give you anything, just not my puzzle." Yugi fought back tears._

_"Is this real gold?" The first man spoke._

_"Well damn! It is!" The man with the bat spoke. "I think this would make us rich, boss." He grinned._

_"Lucky for us, you stumbled into our turf." The man holding Yugi spoke. "We appreciate that." He tossed Yugi to the ground hard, stepping on his back, as he walked over to the other men._

_"Please." Yugi spoke, standing up. "Don't take my puzzle."_

_"What? Are you going to stop us?" The man with the bat spoke. Just then, Yugi ran towards the men and was able to knock one over, the first man, who had gotten his attention. But just as that happened he was hit in the back of the head with the bat._

_"Yugi! No!" The Pharaoh called out, he could see everything that was happening, even though he and Yugi could not switch nor communicate._

_"You little brat!" The man he pushed spat. "You think your tough?" He stood up and walked over to Yugi. "I'll show you tough." He picked Yugi up by the collar of his shirt and took him into the ally. There he and the other two men beat Yugi, he screamed out in pain, he tried to fight back, but they were just too strong. They had the upper hand._

_The Pharaoh witnessed it all. He refused to retreat to the puzzle, he refused to leave Yugi alone. It pained him to watch Yugi get attacked, but he refused to turn away. "Yugi!" He called out._

_"Boss, I think he get's the idea." The man with the bat stopped._

_"No. This one thinks he can act tough, I will show him what toughness get's him." The man pulled out a knife from his back pocket._

_The Pharaoh went wide eyed. "No!" He cried out._

_Yugi opened his eyes as he was being pulled up from the ground. He saw the man grinning at him. "My. Pharaoh." He mumbled and then gasped. Pain shot through his whole body, he felt pressure in his stomach area._

_"YUGI!!!!!" The Pharaoh screamed._

_"Well kid. Looks to me, your puzzle is," The man pulled the knife out but just as he was about to finish his sentence the millennium puzzle, that he put on his neck, started glowing. "The fuck?" The man dropped Yugi and took the puzzle off._

_"What's going on boss?" The chunky man asked._

_"I don't know! The kid must of done something!" The boss replied._

_The millennium puzzle began to glow bright white, it became too bright for the men to see. The Pharaoh stood to the side and also had to put his arm over his eyes to block out the light. It became hot and the man dropped it, he tried to look for it, but it was too bright to see anything._

_"Let's get out of here!"_

_"The cops will be coming with all this light."_

_"Go, now!" The boss screamed and they all ran towards the end of the ally. They turned a corner and disappeared._

_"What is going on?" The Pharaoh groaned, the light engulfing him and Yugi. "I can't see." He growled. With that, the light vanished. The Pharaoh opened his eyes and looked at the puzzle, that laid on the ground. He sighed and snapped his head towards Yugi. "Aibou!"_

_He ran towards the boy, getting on his knees, he picked Yugi up and held him close. "Yugi, please speak to me." He asked, noticing the wound in Yugi's stomach. The blood wouldn't stop coming out of it. He needed to know if Yugi was alive._

_"Pharaoh." Yugi managed to choke out. "You're. Holding. Me." He was the first to point it out._

_"Yes, of course." The Pharaoh stopped. He looked at his hands, his body. HIS BODY! He was solid! "What in the world?"_

_"Your. Touch." Yugi smiled, his vision was beginning to blur. "Itsnice." He said as the darkness over came him. He lost consciousness._

_"Yugi!" The Pharaoh shook Yugi. "Yugi no! Please, don't die!" He called out. "Someone! Anyone! Please help us!" He hears sirens but did not know if they were coming for them or not. "HELP!!!!!!!" The Pharaoh cried out at the top of his lungs, tears falling from his eyes._  


 

"That's when the ambulance showed up. They took Yugi from my arms and began to examine him. He was breathing when they got him in the back. I was able to ride with him, but during the ride to the hospital, some alarms went off. They pushed my hand away and began performing CPR." The Pharaoh sighed, he couldn't finished talking, he was getting ready to cry, again.

"So the puzzle did something that gave you a body?" Tristan questioned. He never was one to believe in all the magic that went on in his and his friend's life. But it was hard to deny that there was in fact another Yugi in front of him.

Tea was crying. "Yugi." She placed her face in her hands and sobbed.

Joey didn't speak, he just stared at a little piece of paper on the floor. His eyes covered in shadows.

"Pharaoh." Solomon placed his hands on his shoulder. "May I say something?" He asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. Yami nodded. "You were a young boy when you died." Solomon said.

"What?" Yami looked at him confused.

"I remember your tomb so well. You know how old you were? When you locked yourself in the puzzle?" Yami nodded. "I would say, based of the words I could make out, eighteen, nineteen."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yami asked.

"You see, you were a great and powerful Pharaoh. But you also, were just a young man, a boy. With emotions." Solomon spoke. "With that, I am telling you this. Even the mightest of pharaohs, are allowed to cry. So stop holding it back."

"I." Yami looked at Solomon, who had opened his arms up. He forgot that Yugi's grandfather was able to see his tomb once and that was how Yugi got the puzzle in the first place. "I can't show, emotions." He didn't remember his past, but he knew, as a King, he should stay strong for everyone else.

"That's not what I said. Those tears are on the edge of your eyes. Let them fall. They need to." Solomon wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's shoulders. "It's going to help, I promise." He whispered into his ear.

Yami embraced Yugi's grandfather. "Oh grandpa! I couldn't do anything to save him!" The tears fell, he began to cry, along with everyone else. Even Tristan was crying, silently. None of them knew when or what was going to happen to their friend.

  
A few hours went by and finally a doctor came out. "Mr. Muto?" He called out. Everyone stood up. "Which one of you is Yugi Muto's relative?" He asked looking at the gang.

"I am." Solomon spoke up. "How is my grandson?" He asked.

The doctor sighed. "We were able to stop the bleeding and repair what we saw right then and there. When he came in, he was unresponsive." He looked at the chart in his hand. "We were able to bring him back and that was when he was rushed to surgery. As you know, he was under for over 7 hours." He sighed, this was the hardest part of the job. "He slipped into a coma. Most likely from blood lost and shock."

"What?!" Joey took a step towards the doctor. "You're kidding me right?"

The doctor nodded. "No. We were able to repair the damages, but his body was just too worn down."

"Oh Yugi!" Tea fell into her chair, crying once again.

Solomon sighed. "Is there anyway he will wake up?" He asked.

"Only rest and time will tell. We replenished the blood he lost, so he has a chance to heal and wake up. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Is he able to be seen yet?" Yami finally spoke out.

"Not yet. We are moving him to the ICU. He is breathing on his own and we are keeping him on a high dosage of pain killers for the next few days. Once his room is ready, we will let you see him. But only, two at a time." The doctor spoke quickly,his pager had just vibrated and he had to rush off. "If you excuse me please. I must attend to another patient. A nurse will come get you as soon as he is ready." He turned on his heels and walked fast down the hallway.

Everybody just stay in their spots, no one moved, or spoke a word. They all were processing what the doctor just told them. Slowly they all took their seats once again. It was a quiet time for them all, so much filled each of their heads. Worry, doubt, questions. It was hard for them to process.

"It sounds like it was your fault." Tristan finally spoke.

"What?" Yami snapped his head up.

"You heard me." Tristan said with venom in his voice. "You are the one who told him to go for a walk, late in the evening. He wouldn't have been outside if you hadn't suggested that."

"How dare you!?" Yami stood up and looked at his so called friend. "Any of you would have said the same thing! Don't tell me you wouldn't have." He looked at each of them, no one spoke. "Yugi took a wrong turn, yes, I should have said something. But it happened so fast between that and when the men showed up. There was no time to react."

"Okay, enough!" Solomon spoke up. "I won't have any fighting right now." He looked at Tristan. "I think it's time for you to leave. I won't have my grandson being bullied right now."

"Your grandson? He isn't related to you at all!" Tristan stood up and looked down at his elder. "Why do we even believe him? For all we know, **he**  did this to Yugi!"

"Enough!" Yami growled.

"Tristan, go home now!" Joey said to his friend. "I think you need some sleep."

Tristan growled. "So you all are taking HIS side. Fine!" Tristan grabbed his coat. "The minute something changes, you text me, you understand me Joey." Tristan waited till Joey nodded and then he head towards the elevators. Stomping which each step he took.

Solomon sighed. "I hope he will be ok." He spoke out loud. "Yami, I don't believe for one second you harmed Yugi." He turned and looked at the Pharaoh. "If you were going to harm him, in these past three years, you would have by now." He smiled, looking at the young Pharaoh, who was looking at his feet.

"I could never harm him." He sighed, flashing back to his memories in California. "Not on purpose anyway." His hands formed into fists, he was fighting the urge to hit something.

"My boy. I know you wouldn't. It sounds like you did all you could. In the state that you were in, it would be impossible to help Yugi. Maybe," He put his hand to his chin and began to speak again.

"Mr. Muto. Yugi is ready for visitors." A nurse came over and smiled. "The doctor said only two at a time please."

"Oh yes!" Solomon looked at Joey and Tea. "You two, I want you to go home and rest. It's almost four in the morning and you need sleep."

"But I want to see," Joey spoke but Solomon raised his hand.

"You will see Yugi tomorrow. Right now, the only person that needs to be with him, is Yami." He looked over at the young Pharaoh.

"He's right. My parents are probably worried." Tea sighed. "We should go home." She picked her purse up and grabbed Joey by the arm. "Let's go. Yugi is in safe hands."

"But." Joey tried to protest but was being dragged down the hallway.

"Please keep us in formed!" She waved back and headed down towards the elevators, where just a few minutes ago, Tristan went down as well.

Yami sighed. "You can go first, Mr. Muto."

"Please, call me grandpa. You're practically family." He smiled at him. "Besides, I don't think it matters who sees him first. I just know you need to see him."

"You sure?" Yami asked.

"I'm very sure." Solomon walked towards the nurse's station before Yami could protest.

"Follow me." The nurse smiled and began to walk down the hall. It seemed like it was a long walk, the halls were a baby blue color, with a mix of white. Why did all hospitals have that sky, heaven feel to them. Seemed like they prepared everyone for the afterlife. Yami was too fixed on the nurse, who walked in front of him, to look into the rooms, though he could hear noises come from some of them. Finally they arrived at Yugi's room. "This is his room. Number six, zero, five." She opened the door allowing Yami to walk in.

When the Pharaoh stepped inside, he was greeted by another blue wall, straight ahead. He could see the end of the bed but could not see Yugi. He was too nervous to take another step. He heard machines beeping and it hurt his head to imagine what Yugi looked liked. He probably had wires hanging from everywhere on his body. Finally, he took a couple steps. What came into view, surprised him. Yugi's body laid flat on his back, he had only one IV in each arm, there was some wires poking from the blanket they had over him, most likely those were tracking his heartbeat. The doctor was right about him not needing assistance with breathing, so there was no machines other than that. Yami could tell Yugi was shirtless, his shoulders were bare. He took a couple more steps towards Yugi and noticed his face was bandaged up. So was his hands and arms. He had bruises all over him. Tears began to form in the Pharaoh's eyes once more. "Aibou." He managed to get out. "I'm here." He sat down on a chair that was close to the bed. He moved it closer and placed his hand on top of Yugi's. "Please Yugi. Don't die." He laid his head on the bed and began to cry.

* * *

 


	2. Awake

  The morning came and Solomon walked into the room Yugi was being kept in. In his hands were two cups of coffee, he didn't know if the Pharaoh drank coffee but after the night he had, he may need it. When he looked over to Yugi's bed he saw the boys. Yugi still laying on his back, the machines beeping every so often. His bandages needed to be changed, the blood was coming through once more, and the bruises he had on his face were getting darker. On the side of the bed there was Yami, he sat on a chair that was close to the bed. His head was buried in the covers and his hand still rested on Yugi's, holding it tightly. Solomon noticed that his back was moving slowly. He had fallen asleep. "I wonder how long it's been since he has actually slept?" He spoke out loud to himself. He placed the cups on a near by table and looked at the clock. It was twenty after ten. He looked back over to Yami and Yugi; "Six hours the Pharaoh has been in that exact spot and not once has he moved." He sighed walking over to the bed. He placed a hand on Yami's back and gently nudged him. "Yami?"

The Pharaoh stirred slightly, he heard Solomon's voice, but couldn't quite place what was going on. "Yugi!" He snapped back into reality. Looking down he saw Yugi's body laying on the bed, his eyes opened wide, he had not been dreaming.

"It's ok." Solomon smiled. "Yugi's fine. They have been taking good care of him while you slept." He placed his hand on Yami's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "You passed out."

Yami sighed. Absorbing the situation was still a struggle for him. "I did." He cleared his throat, he was still trying to wake up. "I haven't slept in many years. I guess my body wasn't used to all the crying." He looked at his hands, still dumbfounded by the fact he had a physical form.

"Yes, indeed. I bet you were tired. You went through a traumatic ordeal last night, you both did." Solomon sighed and walked over to the table where he had placed the coffee cups. He picked up one of the cups, tilting it towards Yami. "Coffee?" He offered.

The Pharaoh nodded and took it. "Thank you." He said and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Glad to know you drink it." Solomon chuckled.

"Yes, I do. I can't remember when I had it last, but I know Yugi hates the stuff." He smiled thinking of the time Yugi bought a cup after school just for the Pharaoh to have something. He playfully complained the whole time he drank it. "Even though we share, I mean, shared, a body. We have many different tastes and thoughts. Like coffee. Also hamburgers, I can't stand hamburgers." He scrunched his face, once again remembering things that Yugi made him do.

Solomon laughed a big belly laugh. "Ho ho! I bet Yugi doesn't like that."

"No, he thinks I'm crazy." Yami smiled.

"Oh I believe it. We live in Japan, yet Yugi dislikes sushi. Where is the irony of that?" He smirked. He decided that once Yugi was home he would be getting some sushi to mess with his grandson's mind.

"Yes." The smile Yami had on his face disapeared. "Is this just a waiting game?" He asked out loud. Not really expecting an answer, just wanted to hear it said out loud.

"Yes." Solomon sighed. "It's up to Yugi and his body to decide if they want to wake up. He's tired, physically and mentally. He needs to recover inside before he can heal on the outside."

"I couldn't protect him grandpa." The Pharaoh felt tears form in his eyes. "I've never felt so helpless in my entire life."

Solomon nodded and put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "No Yami, you weren't helpless at all." He smiled. "You protected Yugi just like you always have."

"How?" Yami asked confused.

"Like this." Solomon squeezed his shoulder tightly. "You have a physical body, my boy."

"I am not understanding."

"Okay let me put it this way." Solomon sighed. "When the puzzle started glowing, they dropped it, in return they didn't take it. But also when the puzzle gave you a physical body you were able to call out for help, you were there for Yugi when he needed someone."

"You believe that is why I have a physical appearance right now?" Yami asked Solomon. He took another drink of his coffee, it was getting cold fast. He didn't like cold coffee.

"Indeed." Solomon nodded. "If the puzzle didn't glow, no one would have seen the light nor would anyone have found Yugi. If the puzzle wouldn't have given you this body, than Yugi." He swallowed. "Yugi would have been on the ground bleeding to death, while they would have taken the puzzle, and you, away."

Yami's mouth hung open, he hadn't even realize what the whole scenario was. Yugi was alive because of the puzzle, because somehow when he called out for Yugi, he somehow activated something inside of it. Maybe? "I don't know how I did it." He placed the coffee down. "But I remember just before this happened, I called out for Yugi. The last time I screamed like that, was back in America, after his soul was taken by the Orichalcos." He cleared his throat, holding the tears back. "I felt so useless at that moment."

"And the puzzle knew it! So it granted you the power to help. In this way, it meant you needed to be physical." Solomon smiled at Yami and let go of his shoulder. "My only concern is how long will this last?"

"Yeah." Yami sighed looking over at Yugi. "In a lot of ways I wish it would end soon. So that I can check up on Yugi. He must be so scared and confused."

"What do you mean?" Solomon questioned, giving Yami a confused look.

"You see." Yami looked back at the older man. "Yugi and I are connected because of the puzzle. At least we were." He sighed. "Whenever Yugi would sleep or if he closed his eyes and concentrated enough. He would be able to go inside his mind, soul room, is what he called it. We both have one, thanks to the puzzle, it splits us up in just that one way." He looked at Yugi once more with concern in his eyes. "He is probably in my soul room looking for me. But alas," He touched the millennium puzzle that was around his neck. "I am not there. I am here."

Solomon looked at Yami for a few moments as he absorbed what he had said. "I see, he doesn't know where you are."

Yami gasped. "That's it!' Realization hitting him.

"What's it?" Solomon asked surprised.

"Yugi put himself in a coma on purpose." Yami stood up from the chair, his legs feeling a tad shakey from sitting too long. "He's not in a coma, he's in his soul room, looking for me." He corrected himself.

"Are you saying that Yugi is inside his mind?"

Yami nodded. "Yes and no. He is in his mind, but also in the puzzle. When he got caught in the fire a couple years ago, Yugi was asleep for a good few hours, remember that?" Solomon nodded. "During those hours he and I were in our minds, but only because the Puzzle was keeping us connected."

"I see. So how would you suggest telling Yugi to leave your soul room?" Solomon asked, putting his hand up to his chin.

"I, I don't know." Yami sighed sitting back in the chair. He sighed, so close yet so far.

 

  A couple hours went by and Solomon sent Yami to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Noticing he hadn't ate anything since being at the hospital, and of course longer with sharing a body with Yugi. He tried to get him to leave the hospital, but Yami refused. He wanted to be as close to Yugi as he could. Just in case he woke up, or worse. Yami looked down at his lunch, he had gotten himself a ham and cheese sandwich, some fruit, and a water. He wasn't that hungry so he went light. Yugi's grandpa insisted that he eat, so that's what he was doing. "Yugi." He heard someone call out. He looked up and noticed Joey waving at him as he walked closer. "I mean, Yami." He corrected himself when he got to the table.

"Hi Joey." He smiled at his friend. "How are you today?" He asked.

"I am good." Joey took a seat across from Yami. "How is Yugi?"

"The same." Yami looked down at his tray.

"I haven't gotten to see him yet." Joey sighed. "I skipped the last part of school to come and see how he was doing."

"Yeah, nothing has changed from what grandpa told you on the phone. However," Yami looked back up. "I do believe that Yugi can be woken up."

"How?" Joey asked, excitement filling his voice.

"Well I don't think Yugi is in a coma, Joey. I think he is in our soul rooms, looking for me." Yami explained to Joey everything he and Solomon had talked about. Why Yami had a body, why Yugi was in a coma, and what Yugi most likely was doing while in said a coma.

"That makes sense. He probably thinks you're not there, like the puzzle is gone." Joey sighed thinking of his friend running around a maze, injured, confused, and the Pharaoh's mind was full of traps. What if Yugi was...!? He shook his head. "How can we get to him?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I used to reside in the puzzle, I could talk to him that way, I was always there." Yami took the puzzle off his neck and placed it on the table. "Now I am here and Yugi is three floors above me."

"What if," Joey thought for a moment and than it hit him. "What if you get the puzzle to take you to Yugi." Yami looked up at him. "Hear me out. Just like when Yugi is focusing on getting to you, what if you focused on going to your soul room. Ya know, do what Yugi does."

"Joey!" Yami smiled really big. "You're a genius!" He sat up and gathered his trash.

"Ah shucks, ya know I am good for anything. Just say the word and Joey Wheeler is," Joey stopped talking when he noticed Yami had ran to the trash can and threw his stuff away.

"Come on!" Yami called out and ran out the door.

"I'mma coming!" Joey stood up and followed the Pharaoh.

 

  Upon arriving to Yugi's room, Yami explained to Solomon the plan. "So let me get this straight? You are going to sit down and teleport your soul to the puzzle?" Yami nodded. "There you will find Yugi and explain to him what is going on. Afterwards he will wake up and you will come back in this body." Solomon said pointing to Yami.

"Yeah that's the plan. If all goes well." Yami confirmed it all with a small smile.

"I'm in!" Solomon smiled big. "Sit down my boy." He stood from the chair that he had been sitting in.

Yami took a seat in it and sighed. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." He looked at the two men in front of him.

"You got this Yami." Joey smiled.

"Concentrate on all you got inside of you, my Pharaoh. You are strong! You are powerful! Though you don't remember it, you have a powerful magic on your side." Grandpa spoke. He always knew how to make someone feel better.

Yami nodded and closed his eyes. " _Please work. Please work. Please, Millennium Puzzle,take me to where Yugi is. Please!_ " He felt the puzzle begin to respond, the pit of his stomach urched just as it did when he would trade places with Yugi. He felt his soul leave his body, leaving it limb in the chair.

 

  Yami opened his eyes and looked around, knowing exactly where he was. Back in his soul room. "Home." He smiled slightly, though it was an endless maze, it was still the closest thing he had to call his own. "Yugi!" He called out loudly. "Yugi!" He listened for the echo or for a reply, yet nothing. "Yugi are you here!? It's me! Mou Hitori no Boku!!!!" He cried out as loud as he could. He heard his echo and waited, hoping for something.

 

  Yugi sat on a staircase crying. He couldn't find the Pharaoh anywhere. He was gone and Yugi was left alone. He knew one day that was going to happen, but didn't think it would be like this, but then out of no where, he heard a noise. "Pharaoh?" He asked.

" **Boku!** " He heard the echo. It was the Pharaoh! He stood and gathered himself, running towards the voice. He hoped that it really was the Pharaoh and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He picked up speed so he could get to the voice quickly.

"Pharaoh!" He called out.

Yami heard Yugi cry out to him. "Yugi!" He called out.

Yugi kept running towards the voice he heard. "Please let that be you!" He called out to the Pharaoh.

"It is me!" Yami cried out once more. Yugi was closer, he decided to follow his voice, to catch up to him sooner. Sure enough he turned the corner and there Yugi was, coming down the corridor. "Yugi!" He ran towards him.

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled, picking up speed. "Pharaoh!"

Both men collided together in a tight embrace. Yugi had his arms around Yami's chest, crying into it. While Yami had his arms around Yugi's head, his head buried in Yugi's hair. "Oh Aibou." He muttered. They stayed like that for a few moments until Yami pulled away, he placed his hands on Yugi shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked looking him over.

Yugi nodded. "I am now. I was looking all over for you." Yugi wiped the tears away and looked at the Pharaoh. "Where were you?"

Yami sighed. "Long story. You want to hear it all?" He smiled.

"Yes."

 The boys had taken a seat against one of the walls and there Yami explained everything that had happened. It took Yugi a while to finally understand it all. Yugi didn't remember anything after he had tackled the man and was dragged into the alley. "Wow." He sighed. "I can't believe that all happened."

"You have us all scared to death."

"I didn't mean to." Yugi placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Yami smiled. He placed his hand on Yugi's hand. "I am just glad you are safe."

"So now what?" Yugi sighed, he took his hand back, and pulled his knees to his chest. "I'm in a coma. How do I get out of it?"

"That's just it, Yugi. Do like you always do when you get out of our soul rooms." Yami stood up and reached his hand out to him. "Just think your awake and you will be awake, okay?" He winked.

Yugi smiled and nodded at his friend. "Yeah. I will see ya there, right?"

"Yep, this body isn't going anywhere it seems." He smiled and closed his eyes and Yugi followed pursuit. With that the boys started to glow and they both disappeared from the hallway they were in.

 

  Yami was the first to return. He sat up quickly and took a gasp for breath. He looked around and saw Joey and Solomon looking at him. "Well, did it work?" Joey asked.

"I found him." Yami smiled. "He was looking for me. He said he hurts, he feels the pain and doesn't know why. But once I explained it all he sorta remembered." Yami looked over at the bed and saw Yugi still laying there not moving. "Yugi." He leaned closer to him, hoping he was able to drag himself out of the puzzle.

Slowly Yugi opened his eyes. "Pharaoh?" He spoke softly.

Yami smiled big and he felt so much joy fill him. "He's awake!" He called out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the simplest chapter for me. I knew what I wanted and it came out exactly how I wanted it to! Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review, I love those things!


	3. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi awakes to find that his life has forever changed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say right now, I don't know a lot about the injury Yugi will have, however I did research to the best of my ability so if anything is wrong, please forgive me ^_^. Enjoy the story and review cause I love your opinions on my stories

   Yugi opened his eyes. "He's awake!" He heard someone say, the voice was deep but calm. He couldn't place it and his vision was still a tad blurry. "Where am I?" His voiced cracked, still half asleep.

"Yugi." The voice spoke again.

Yugi looked up at the person. "Pharaoh?" His vision was coming back and he saw his other self in front of him. He smiled. "Hey you."

"Hey." Yami smiled and moved a strand of hair from Yugi's face. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back. Why am I so sleepy?" Yugi asked trying to sit up, but strange sensation filled his body.

"It's probably the medicine they gave you." Solomon spoke. "They put you on a heavy pain killer." He walked over to the other side of the bed and placed his hand on Yugi's, noticing a change in his face. "Everything okay?"

Noticing it as well, Yami gave him a concern look. "Aibou, what's wrong?"

"I, I," Just as Yugi was about to say something a doctor came in. Joey had went to retrieve someone to let them know Yugi had woken up.

"Good afternoon Mr. Muto." The Doctor smiled. "I am Dr. Ichizo. So glad to see you awake." He reached for the chart at the end of Yugi's bed.

"Doctor." Yugi said with fear in his voice.

"Yes?" Dr. Ichizo looked at Yugi with concern. He had a way of reading patient's facial expressions, and noticed right away something wasn't right.

"My legs won't move!" Yugi cried out. "I want to sit up, but my legs, they aren't moving!" Everyone in the room looked at Yugi with surprise in their eyes.

"What?" Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulder, Solomon had pulled away looking at Yugi in disbelief.

"One or both?" The doctor asked.

"Both." Yugi replied, trembling in the bed. He had managed to drag his legs to prop himself up a little better.

"Do they feel heavy, numb, or both?"

"They feel like they are asleep. I know they are there, but they aren't moving for me."

"Hm." The Doctor pulled the blankets off Yugi's legs and pulled out a pen. "Tell me if this hurt." He poked Yugi's toes. Yugi nodded. "Okay." He poked on top of Yugi's foot. Yugi still didn't feel it. "What about here?" He poked Yugi in the side of his lower thigh. There was a small twitch but Yugi didn't feel it. "Interesting."

"What's going on?" Joey asked from behind the doctor.

"Well it does seem." Ichizo paused and poked Yugi in the upper thigh, which Yugi flinched for that one. "Ah!" He nodded. "I refuse to say anything till we run some tests. I will order an MRI and a CT scan today on Yugi's spin." He began to write down in Yugi's chart with the pen he just used. "It seems that we might have some swelling in the spine, which is causing Partial Paralysis. But until I get the results back, I can not say for certain." He looked at Yugi and smiled. "It'll be okay. I am going to go call the radiologist and get you schedule in today. Until then, take it easy. Listen to your body." He nodded as he left the room, leaving them to ponder what just happened.

"Oh man!" Joey fell back into a chair and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Oh Yugi." Solomon put his hand back on Yugi's, but he pulled away, causing the old man to sigh sadly.

"My legs." Yugi hugged himself tight, staring down at the blanket that once again covered his legs. "They are there, right?" He reached for the blanket, but Yami grabbed his hand.

"Aibou." He said softly. "They are there." He sighed. "Don't do this to yourself okay?" He reached for Yugi's face but pulled back.

"I can't feel my legs!" Yugi screamed. He threw himself into Yami's arms and began to cry. The Pharoah, surprised at first, didn't know what to do. But finally he was able to wrap his arms around Yugi and hold him, rubbing his back, comforting him. "My legs." Yugi sobbed between cries.

 

 

  A few hours went by and Yugi had been taken back to get some tests done. Joey had left to go home leaving Solomon and Yami in Yugi's room, waiting for his return. "Grandpa?" Yami spoke softly.

"Yes my boy." Solomon put his book down and looked at the Pharaoh.

"He was using his legs when we were in my soul room." He scrunched his face together. "How can he be able to use his legs one way but not the other?"

"Many things can be the reason. His soul knows that he has legs, so he uses them. Or it could be a very temporary thing where his body reminds him to use them." Solomon sighed sadly. "It could also be that it was a memory thing."

"Yeah, that makes sense. He did say mention he felt them tingling, but they aren't responding to him." Yami looked to the ceiling, closing his eyes, he began to rub his face with his hands. "I feel so useless!" He groaned.

Solomon stood up and walked over to him. "How many times do I have to tell you, you aren't useless." He smirked. "You have saved Yugi's life more than once."

"But I am the reason his life was put in danger." Yami added.

"But you also are the reason he is here. He has friends, he is braver, tougher."

"Did you just see him grandpa?" Yami interrupted. "He is a broken man and it's my fault!"

"How?" Solomon got stern.

"He can't even walk because of me!" Yami stood up and looked at the older man in front of him. "They wanted to steal the puzzle because it's worth something to someone. Yugi is braver, brave enough to fight them, and it ended up with him losing his legs!" He was shouting not realizing that Yugi had returned.

"It's not your fault." He said softly, he was groggy from the medication they gave him.

Yami's jaw dropped and he turned to look at Yugi. "Aibou."

"Why are you always trying to put the blame on you? Did you ever wonder that maybe I was ok with all this?" Yugi sighed, he was brought back to the bed by a nurse and helped onto it. He had a look of frustration since he felt so helpless. Once situated he looked at Yami once again. "I almost got rid of the puzzle once. I put it in a box and took it to the beach. I was going to throw it."

"What?" Solomon and Yami both said at the same time.

"I didn't though!" Yugi said softly, sleep taking over his body. "I was afraid of what was happening to me, but at the same time I felt peace. Love. Warmth. Like I was able to do things, so I took it home and stared at it till I passed out."

Yami sighed. "Oh Yugi. I didn't know that."

"That's because I didn't want you to know. I choose to keep the puzzle, Pharaoh. Because I wanted to go through whatever was in store for me. Including people trying to take it and not just your enemies, but enemies of this world. Robbers, gang members, murderers. You can't protect me forever! I can protect myself, but please, let me protect you too."

Yami walked over to Yugi's bed and sat down. "Aibou, I don't mean you can't protect yourself. I meant that I feel like a failure when I see you get hurt. I just want to be able to protect you, because, well." Yami paused and bit his lip, not knowing if now was the right time to speak such words.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"Yes, Aibou?" He smiled.

"You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I am who I am, because of you. Thank you for helping me become the Yugi I know I can be." Yugi smiled, his eyes began to close. "With or without my ability to walk."

Yami gave Yugi a look of disbelief. "Yugi," He reached for Yugi's face, cupping it in his hands. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too."

Yugi smiled slightly, his eyes full closed. He began to let sleep take over, snuggling into the hands that were on his face. "Please stop blaming yourself."

"I will do my best." Yami replied. He helped Yugi lay back in the bed and tucked him in. "Get some rest." The last words that came out of Yugi's mouth were inaudible and Yami just smiled, knowing that sleep had taken over for the young boy, no, young man.

Solomon watched the boys interacted and he had a smile on his face. " _Ah, young love._ " He said to himself. " _Well I suppose it's ancient love._ " He laughed out loud at his joke.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked looking over at him.

"Oh nothing!" He smiled as he sat back down to read his book.

 

 

  The doctor came a couple hours later and began to explain what they discovered. "So it does appear that Yugi has some swelling in his spine, which is causing his paralysis. Based off what the MRI showed us, he will feel his legs on and off. Until the swelling goes away, he will not be able to really use his legs like he once was able to." Ichizo looked at the chart. "We won't be releasing him till he does a couple days worth of therapy, to get him into the swing of things."

"He will get to come home soon, right?" Yami asked the doctor.

"Yes  but I don't think he will be walking out of here. I think a couple days of bed rest may help the swelling and than we can see what may need to be done from there." Dr. Ichizo smiled and looked at Yugi who was still sleeping in bed.

"Like more surgery?" Yami gave the doctor a concern look.

Ichizo nodded. "Yes that is possible. During surgery they were able to repair the damage to his organs, but with his spinal cord swollen, he will need to go back under. We want to see if he can start walking again before we do anything else to his spine."

"Thank you so much doctor. We appreciate all that you have done so far." Solomon smiled as the doctor turned and left the room. "Now we just gotta get Yugi on his feet."

"Easier said than done." Yami sighed and sat down on the bed.

"That's where you come in." Solomon smirked. "Obviously the puzzle gave you a body for a reason. Maybe Yugi needs your support in this manner." He looked at the Pharaoh. "Besides he can't get you to Egypt with no working legs."

"You know if Yugi wasn't hurt, I almost thought of just going to Egypt myself." Yami gave Solomon a sad smile. "When I imagine saying good bye to him, it hurts so much. Maybe if I just went alone, I wouldn't have to deal with that pain." He sighed. "But I could never do that to him."

"I know." Solomon had walked over and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. "You love him too much to leave like that."

Yami, who did not hear or realize what Solomon had said, sighed contently. "Yes, I do." Solomon smirked, waiting for the Pharaoh to realize what had been said. "What!?" Yami snapped his head up to Solomon.

"I can see it in your eyes." Solomon chuckled. "You love him a lot, don't you?"

Yami looked down to the ground. "I do." He sighed. "Though I know it's a rule that I have broken."

Solomon blinked. "What rule?"

Yami chuckled. "I have seen plenty of movies. The dead is not allowed to fall in love with the living." He smiled sadly, looking at Solomon. "I, of course, did."

"As far as I saw, there was no rules in your tomb nor on the puzzle's box." Solomon waved his hand in the air. "I think you would be perfectly fine." He winked. "Besides, I think Yugi might actually agree with you."

Yami shook his head fast. "I highly doubt Yugi shares the same feelings. Besides, he has Tea."

"Ah yes. That little crush." Solomon put his hand on his chin. "When was the last time he mentioned it to you? I haven't heard about her in that way, or another, in a while."

Yami blinked. "It's been a while, but I also don't pry."

"There ya go! That means you gotta tell him!' Solomon slapped the Pharaoh's back and laughed. "My grandson is going to be marrying royalty!"

"I'm not royalty!" Yami huffed. "Besides, that still doesn't prove anything. Right now I think it's best we focus on getting Yugi through the next couple days of therapy and hope he can come home." He looked back at Yugi who still laid in bed asleep.

"You're right." Solomon sighed. "I think I'm going to head home and take a shower. Do you need anything, Yami?" He asked as he gathered his belongs.

"Actually, I would like it if you could bring a game for me and Yugi to play. In his closet is a small red box, it has some duel monster cards. They are decks me and Yugi built together. Maybe a few duels will cheer him up." He smirked.

"I can do that. I will be back in a couple hours." Solomon walked out of the room with a smile.

Yami sighed. He was once again alone in the hospital room. Yugi laid asleep, drugged up by the medication they had given him during his MRI. His thoughts were captured by the events that lead up to all this. It was his idea to go for a walk, it was his idea to go to the park, it was he who did not see the men before they got to Yugi, it was the puzzle they wanted, which Yugi only has it because of him. Yes he was able to get Yugi to the hospital, but other than that, if Yugi didn't have the puzzle he would have been safe. "I'm sorry, aibou." Yami sighed and crawled into the bed next to Yugi. He was missing the sensation of being close to him, he put his arm over Yugi's chest and held him close. "I love you." He whispered into Yugi's ear before sleep took over him.

" _I love you too._ "

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit much from moving this from Fanfiction site so please excuse too many errors. I am planning on moving the whole series here so be patient as I already have 6 chapters to post as well as more stories that I want to add here.


End file.
